Zelda Fic Canceled
by Sylis
Summary: The Hero of Time and Heroine of Hyrule has been Canceled, a new story is rising in it's place. If you liked this story, keep an eye out for a new Link and Malon story entitled "Passing Ages, Changing Seasons"
1. Meeting the Fairy Boy

A/N: Hi Everyone. I'll start out by thanking everyone who is reading this Fan Fiction. Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time is one of my all time favorite games, so I am going to enjoy writing a story of it. Enjoy. Please Read and Review.

**Also, I do not own the Legend of Zelda or any of its characters**

_**The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time**_

**The Hero of Time and Heroine of Hyrule **

**By: Sylis "The Twilight Fox"**

_Chapter 1: Meeting the Fairy Boy_

------------------------------

As the sun peeked over the horizon, a cucco could be heard all throughout Hyrule. The sun shined over the glassy surface of Lake Hylia, the marble cliffs of Gerudo Valley, the mysterious green forest that is the Lost Woods. But there was one place where the sunrise was always beautiful, Lon Lon Ranch. As the animals all began to wake, a young girl with fiery red hair began to fidget in her bed, the sun shining brightly on her face. She slowly opened her eyes, revealing eyes that matched the color of the ocean. She yawned and stretched as she readied herself for an early morning of work. She threw her legs to the side of the bed, greeting the morning sun. She got up, replacing her nightgown with a white work dress, with a blue pattern stitched into the bottom, a yellow piece of fabric going over her shoulders and tied in front of her chest. When she was ready for the day, she exited her room and into the hallway. She stopped at the first door to hear a loud snoring.

"Oh dad…" Malon sighed. She walked downstairs and got some milk for herself. She went to start a fire to warm up the stove, but when she opened it up. _Oh yeah, firewood._ She got up and walked into the next room grabbing some firewood. After starting the fire, she put a pot of coffee on the stove. _Maybe he will stay awake after some coffee._ She waited a few minutes, but still Talon didn't come downstairs. Malon was getting upset now. She looked around and grabbed one of her father's Super Cuccos. "You're going to help wake up my dad." Malon walked up stairs and quietly opened up her father's bedroom door. There was Talon, fast asleep as usual. Malon placed the cucco by Talon, scratching it under the chin. Like it was an activation switch, the cucco crowed very loudly, startling Talon.

"What in tarnation!" Talon yelled as he was awoken by the cucco. He quickly stumbled out of bed, his face meeting the wooden floor. He looked up to see Malon. "Well good morning sweetheart." Talon greeted his daughter.

"Sleeping late as usual huh dad?" Malon giggled softly. She helped her father up. "Remember what day it is?" Malon asked with a tone of excitement in her voice.

"Let's see… Monday?" Talon asked.

"Well… Yeah, but do you remember what we have to do today?" Malon asked.

"Oh that's right, we are delivering milk to Hyrule Castle today." Talon said.

"That's right! Now don't forget your promise!" Malon said.

"Don't worry, I didn't. I am bringing you along with me to the Hyrule Town Market." Talon said as Malon cheered getting very excited. "Now you go get the wagon ready, I'll be out in a minute." Malon ran outside to get the horses and the wagon ready.

------------------------------

Hyrule Town Market, Talon and Malon were on the road that led to the castle.

"Now Malon, I want you to wait here for me to get back. Can you do that?" Malon nodded, watching her father ride up to the castle. She returned to the Town Market, she began to look at all the buildings and all the people. _Wow, it is really noisy here, now I miss the quietness of the ranch._ She tried to play with a young girl who was chasing a cucco, but she said she didn't want to play with Malon. She sighed and walked over to the fountain and sat down. _Maybe this wasn't such a great idea… At least at the ranch I could play with Epona._ She sat there for a few hours, still waiting for her father. _He probably fell asleep again… he is hopeless._ It was about noon now and Malon started to grow hungry. She pulled out a small lunch that she had packed, just in case this happened. She was about to eat it when she heard someone yelling. She turned around to find a young boy, must have been her age, dressed in a green tunic and a long green hat which his blonde hair stuck out of. He had a wooden shield on his back and a very small sword, which could have been mistaken for a dagger.

"Hey kid! Move it!" An adult yelled at the oddly dressed child, pushing him on the ground. The boy hit the stone ground pretty hard, but did nothing. He just stood up and walked away. He started walking in her direction, but stopped to talk to someone else.

"Excuse me, do you know where I can find Princess Zelda? I must speak with her immediately." The young boy asked.

"I have no time for your games boy." The adult said, quickly turning away from him. The boy sighed and sat down on the fountain, not noticing Malon.

"This is hopeless…" The boy said to himself, or so it appeared. Just then, a ball of blue light with wings flew out from under his hat. _Hey… that looks like_… Malon thought to herself.

"You can't give up, I know these people are rude, but there has to be one helpful person here." The ball of light said.

"Yeah I know…" The boy responded.

"Excuse me." The boy looked over to see whom it was that had spoken. He saw a young girl his age with fiery red hair that went down to her back. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but… you look different. Your clothes are very unusual and is that… a Fairy?" The boy blinked a few times before answering.

"Well, yes. This is a fairy." The boy said.

"Does that mean you are from the forest?" Malon asked.

"Yeah, I am from Kokiri Forest." The boy said.

"I've never seen a fairy boy before." Malon said with a laugh. The boy was confused, he wasn't sure what she was laughing at. "My name is Malon." She said with a smile on her face.

"My name is Link." Link replied returning a smile of his own. The fairy started flying around Malon.

"And my name is Navi, I'm helping Link!" Navi said.

"Well it is really nice to meet you both. Say Link, I know we have only met… but would you like to be my friend? I don't have many friends because I usually am at the ranch. No one stops to visit me at all. But you seem different then all the other kids I have met, but different in a good way. So what do you say?" Malon asked.

"I don't see why not, you are a lot nicer than all the rude people I have talked to so far." Link said.

"Well then it's settled! It's nice to meet you Fairy Boy, I mean Link!" She said, trying to hold in her laughter. "So what are you here for?"

"Well I need to see Princess Zelda. It's important." Link replied with a serious look on his face.

"Oh. Well, right before you came, I was going to eat some lunch, would you like to have some?" Malon asked, holding out the food she had packed.

"Thanks Malon, but I'm not that hungry." Link stood up. "Besides I really have-" the growling of his stomach interrupted Link. He blushed slightly, sitting back down. Malon handed him some food, then both finished off the lunch pretty quickly.

"So you want to get to Hyrule Castle then huh?" Malon asked, looking at Link.

"Yeah, do you know how to get there?" Link asked.

"Yeah, It's actually up the road. But getting in there will be a problem. You would have to get around all the guards." She looked at Link who didn't seem phased by this what so ever. "Aren't you afraid of getting caught?" Malon asked.

"Just a little. But I don't have time to be afraid. Do you think you can show me to the road?" Link looked at Malon with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, I can do that." _Wow, he sure is brave. He is so cool_. Malon giggled at her thoughts as she stood up.

"What's so funny Malon?"

"On it's nothing." Malon grabbed Link's hand and started dragging him to the path to Hyrule Castle. "Come on!" They followed the path until they saw the gate, a guard was standing in front of it.

"Hmm, well it doesn't look like I'll be able to get through there… Hmm." Link looked around, noticing some vines that were growing from the wall. He walked over to the vines, testing their strength. "Ok, I should be able to climb up this." He looked back at Malon. "Looks like I'll be heading to the castle now. Thanks for showing me the way." He smiled. He was just about to start climbing.

"Link! Wait!" Link turned around. "Here take this with you." Malon pulled out a weird egg. "I've been incubating this egg for awhile now. A cucco should hatch pretty soon."

"What's a cucco?" Link had never heard of one.

"It is a white bird that crows during the sunrise. If you scratch it under its chin, it will crow really loud. If you find my dad, could you wake him up? He'll probably be sleeping by a bunch of wooden crates." She sighed after saying that.

"Sure, I can do that." Link nodded.

"One more thing… Could you visit me at the Lon Lon Ranch? No one ever does and it gets very lonely." Malon looked to the ground.

"I'll visit." Malon's head shot up when she heard this.

"You will?" Malon was so happy, she ran up to Link and hugged him tightly. "Oh thank you! We can have so much fun!" Link blushed slightly, never really being held like this before. She let go of Link after a minute or so of thanking him. She smiled. "Well good luck Fairy Boy." She giggled. "And thanks again!" She started walking back towards the town market, waving to Link as she walked.

"Wow… She is really nice…" Link said to himself.

"Link, we have to get going." Navi said as she flew out from under Link's hat. Link nodded and started to climb up the vines. Making his way past all the guards, Link found a rock wall he could climb to get past the main gate. _Hmm there are guards there._ Link jumped into the moat, finding a few rupees at the bottom. He swam in the moat until he reached the end, climbing out, he found an older man, sleeping against a bunch of wooden crates. _That must be Malon's father_. He felt the egg that Malon gave him begin to move. He pulled it out and watched as the shell began to crack. After a few minutes, a cucco pushed its way out of the egg. Link stared at it, amazed by the miracle of life that had just happened in front of him. He then remembered what Malon told him. He then walked over to the sleeping man by the crates. Scratching the cucco's under the chin, it began to crow very loudly, waking up the man.

"WHAT THE!" The man sprung up in complete shock. "Can't a man get a little shut eye?" He looked down at Link. "Oh, hi there. My name is Talon and I am the owner of Lon Lon Ranch."

"Hello sir, my name is Link. Malon asked me to find you and wake you up."

"What? Oh boy, Malon is going to let me have it for sure. Thanks kid! MALON, I'M SORRY!" Talon ran off in the direction of the gate.

"Well, now that I have taken care of that, I just need to get inside some how." Link looked around, seeing a small opening on the side of the castle wall. Water was coming out of it. "Hmm…"

------------------------------

Back at Lon Lon Ranch. Nightfall had come, Malon was bringing Epona to the stall with the rest of the horses. Just as she brought in the rest of them, the ranch hand, Ingo met her.

"Nicely done Malon." Ingo said to her.

"Thanks Mr. Ingo."

"You are a hard worker, unlike that father of yours. It is a good thing you do not take after your father. Such a lazy bum." Ingo went on.

"Please don't talk about my dad like that, he really is a good person." Malon pleaded.

"Alright child, calm down. You best be getting to bed. It is getting dark." Malon listened to Ingo, telling him a good night. She headed to the house and entered her room. She thought about her new friend that she had met at the market. _Link is such a cool boy. I can't wait for him to visit. He better keep his promise._ With those thoughts on her mind, she fell asleep pretty quickly.

------------------------------

A/N: Ok, this one is like a prologue of sorts. The next few chapters should get more interesting. If you have ideas or anything, just let me know in the form of a review. Please read the next chapters when they get posted.


	2. A Day at the Lake

A/N: So far, these are the people I would like to thank so far for reviews.

**atlantis-rob**: Thanks for all the reviews you have posted on my stories. So you are a NES old-school player huh? Well if you haven't played Ocarina of Time, I would suggest picking up a copy somewhere and trying it out. It's a lot of fun.

**Juanchi**: I try not to make mistakes XD. If you notice any, feel free to let me know and I will fix them.

**Paper Bear**: Thanks for reading! Well here is your update.

------------------------------

**The Hero of Time and Heroine of Hyrule **

_Chapter 2: A Day at the Lake._

------------------------------

It was midday, Link had traveled to Goron City in search of the Goron's Ruby also known as the Spiritual Stone of Fire. He had reached a door that would only open to a messenger of the Royal Family of Hyrule. Here, he played Zelda's Lullaby, which allowed him an audience with Darunia, the leader of the Gorons.

"Let me be little one, I am too angered right now to speak with you." Darunia said to Link, then turning his back to him. "If only there was some way to release the wild rage within me…" He said quietly.

Link was confused and didn't know what to do. He and Navi left Darunia's chambers and sat on one of the many floors of Goron City.

"Well we can't even talk to him." Link said, with a tone of disappointment in his voice. _I wonder what he meant by a way to release the wild rage within him… _Linkwandered through Goron City for some time, until he heard a familiar tune. He then thought about the Kokiri Forest and then he thought of the Lost Woods and the mesmerizing tune that filled it. "That's it!" Link said loudly.

"What's it?" Navi asked, flying around Link.

"That music, do you hear it Navi?" Link asked her.

"I'm not sure, I don't really hear anything." Navi replied. Just then, Link stood up and ran down a path that was blocked by two giant boulders.

"Now do you hear it? It's the Lost Woods! But these rocks are in the way…" Link quickly came up with an idea. He ran back to one of the lit torches that were at the entrance of the path he was on. He pulled out a Deku Stick, letting it ignite. He ran to the rocks, placing the stick by a bomb flower that against the wall. "Navi! Get back!" Link began to run away from the not lit bomb flower.

"Link! Where are you going?" Navi's attention slowly turned towards a hissing sound. "What are you doing? … OH CRAP!" Navi flew as fast as she could. Seconds later, the bomb flower blasted the rocks to rubble, clearing the path.

"Alright, let's see if this leads to where I think it does." Link continued to follow the sound, the cave growing much darker, only being lit by Navi. As they went farther, the music of the Lost Woods could be heard more and more clearly. Finally they reached the Lost Woods, the mysterious melody was being carried by the wind. Link, who was deep in thought, was interrupted.

"Hoo Hoo, young hero, how goes your quest?" A voice says. Link looks up to see that big talking owl, Kaepora Gaebora. "This is the Lost Wood, can you hear the mus-" Link started to walk away, growing impatient with the owl's annoying lectures. "Link! Where are you going?" Kaepora yelled out, which made Link turn from walking to sprinting. _Does that damn bird every shut up? I can't stand him!_ Link had escaped the useless information owl, finding his way into the Scared Forest Meadow.

"This is the place Saria is always talking about. Navi, where are we?" Link looked up at her.

"Scared Forest Meadow. It is where the entrance to the Forest Temple lies." She stated, almost as if she read it straight from a textbook. Link nodded, as they moved forward towards a maze. Fighting off Deku Scrubs in the maze, Link and Navi made their way to a long hallway. 2 more Deku Scrubs stood in his path, using his Fairy Slingshot, he easily knocked them out. Up the stairway, he found a large opening with a giant stoneplatform with what looked like the Scared Triforce on in. On a tree stump not too far away, sat Saria.

"Saria!" Link yelled as he ran to her as fast as he could. She stopped playing her ocarina and looked up to see a familiar face.

"Link, I am glad to see you. How have you been?" Saria asked, with a smile on her face.

"I'm good. It's good to see you again too." Link responded.

"So did you meet with the Princess like the Great Deku Tree wanted you too?" Saria asked.

"Yeah I did. Now I must collect the 3 Spiritual Stones in order to save Hyrule." Link stated.

"That sounds exciting, but you will be careful, won't you?" Saria gave him a serious look.

"I will." Link replied.

"Well that's good. Well I would like to help you as much as I can. So I'll teach you my favorite song." Saria said.

_Favorite Song? Does she mean the song she plays here all the time?_ Link thought to himself.

"Keep this song in your memories. By playing this song, you will be able to talk to me any time you'd like." Saria brought her ocarina to her lips and began to play her song. Link followed her notes on his ocarina, playing Saria's Song. "That's it, good job!" Saria said giggling slightly. "I don't mind if you play it for others either. This is a song of friendship, remember that." Saria smiled, returning to playing her song through out the Lost Woods.

"Thanks Saria." Link said running back the way he came.

------------------------------

2 days later, Malon was at the Lon Lon Ranch, just finishing up her morning chores. She decided to take a nap under the tree that was right by her house. She fell asleep almost as fast as she sat down. Her mind began to think of her new friend Link. It had been a few days since they had met at the town market, yet he still hadn't visited. _Oh Link… Why haven't you come by?_ An hour later, Malon was still sleeping by the tree when Talon found her.

"She is so cute when she is sleeping." Talon knelt down, placing his hand on Malon's shoulder, shaking her slightly. "Malon, wake up."

"Huh?" Malon slowly opened her eyes to find her father in front of her, holding something behind his back. "Oh, hi dad."

"I've got something for you Malon." Talon removed a box that he held behind his back. "I over heard you saying that you wanted one, so I thought with all the work you do around here," he handed Malon the box, "that you've earned it."

"Aww, thanks dad!" Malon quickly began to open up the box, finding a very fine crafted bow inside. "Oh wow! But, it is much too big for me." She said with a sad look on her face.

"Well that is meant for you when you are older. The other one you can use now." Talon pointed back to the box that Malon was holding. She was confused. She poked the bottom of the box, or what she thought was the bottom to discover another bow underneath. It was smaller, meant for a child.

"Thank you so much!" Malon jumped up wrapping her arms around her father tightly. "I'm going to try it out right now!" With that, she ran off to set up some targets along the fence. She was actually a pretty good shot, she never missed her targets. She stepped back, now being 15 yards away from the fence. Again, her aim was flawless.

"You're a pretty good shot Malon, not bad at all." A familiar voice said from far away. Malon turned around to see who it was. It was, a large smile grew on her face when she discovered it was her new friend, Link.

"Link, where have you been?" Malon ran to Link.

"Sorry, I've been a little busy. Princess Zelda told me that I must gather the Spiritual Stones in order to save Hyrule." Link said.

"Save Hyrule?" Malon asked, confused on why he must do it. Link told Malon about the conversation between Zelda and himself. Link told her about his journey through Dodongo's Cavern.

"I had to fight the King Dodongo, he was really big! Must have been as big as your house! But I was able to defeat him." Link rubbed his arm slightly. "Not without taking a hit myself though."

"What?" Malon pulled up Link's sleeve revealing a small scar on his arm. "Link! You have to be more careful. If I had known you were doing such dangerous things, I would have told you to be safe!" Malon scolded.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. The important thing is that I now have 2 of the Spiritual Stones, the Stone of Courage and the Stone of Power." Link reached into his magical inventory bag from within his tunic, pulling out the Spiritual Stone of Courage and the Spiritual Stone of Power, placing them on the ground. Malon stared at the beautiful stones, hovering mere inches off the ground.

"Wow, they are pretty." Malon looked up at Link. "And these are supposed to help save Hyrule?"

"Yeah I guess so. I'm not really sure how though." Link laid back and stared up at the sky.

"Hey Link, I was thinking." Malon said, Link sat up and looked at her. "Do you want to go to Lake Hylia?

"Lake Hylia? What's that?" Link asked. He was unaware because he never really took the time to explore Hyrule.

"It's this beautiful lake where the water is always crystal clear. It's been way too long since I've been there. Not since I went with my dad and mom…" Malon looked to the ground, her eye's covered in the shadow of her red bangs. Link looked over, hearing soft sniffling.

"Malon? You what's wrong?" Link placed his hand on her shoulder. She quickly threw her arms around Link, crying into his chest.

"I miss her Link… I miss her so much." Malon cried. Link rubbed her back softly, letting her cry.

"Umm..." Link wasn't really sure what to do, suddenly an idea popped into his head. "Maybe you'll feel a little better after hearing this." Link began to pull out his Fairy Ocarina. Malon looked up, wiping the tears from her eyes. "A friend of mine taught me this song, it reminds me of my friends and it always seems to make me feel better." Link brought the ocarina to his mouth, playing Saria's Song. As Link played, Malon slowly stopped crying and a smile came to her face as she nodded her head to the song.

"Wow, that's a nice song and it did make me feel better. Thanks Link." Malon gave Link another hug, making him blush. She relinquished her hold on Link. "So, how about that trip to Lake Hylia?" Malon stood up, stretching her limbs out.

"It sounds like fun, but shouldn't you ask your dad if it is alright?" Link asked.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Malon said, as she began to run towards the house. Link just smiled, grabbing the 2 stones and putting them back in his bag. He stood up and yawned slightly, he then walked towards Malon's house. Navi flew behind him, trying to get his attention.

"Hey!" Navi cried out. _Damn, that's annoying… _Link thought to himself.

"Yeah Navi?" Link responded.

"I think that the Zoras have the 3rd Spiritual Stone, so we can probably look into it while we are at Lake Hylia." Link nodded. He had reached the house, grabbing the doorknob, he opened the door. Inside, he found Talon sitting on a crate with a whole group of cuccos.

"So, you and Malon are going to Lake Hylia huh?" Talon asked.

"Yes sir." Link replied.

"Well Malon is packing some food for the both of you, so you are gonna be waiting for a short time." Talon said, Link sat down waiting for Malon. "Say, wanna play a game while you wait? Talon asked.

"Sure. What game?" Link asked.

"Well you see these 3 cuccos here? They are Super Cuccos! What I am going to do is throw them into this group of regular cuccos and you have to pick out these 3 in 30 seconds. Are you up for it?"

"I think I can handle it." Link replied.

"Alright then, go!" Talon threw the Super Cuccos into the group of regular cuccos. Link looked around at the group, 5 seconds going by. "Come on kid, you can at least try." Talon said, trying to get Link to move. Link grinned as he walked over to each Super Cuccos, picking them up in a few seconds. Talon's jaw dropped, almost hitting the floor. "Well I'll be… I've never seen anyone do that before. I've only had a one or two people ever win." Talon scratched his head. "Well I guess I should give you a prize." Talon pulled a bottle of Lon Lon Milk out of a crate, handing it to Link. "Here ya go, this is our Famous Lon Lon Milk, drink it and you'll feel energized again! It has enough for 2 big gulps. If you ever need more, just come by and you can buy a refill." Link nodded taking the bottle. "Hey, let me ask you something." Link looked up at the ranch owner. "How would you like to marry Malon? What do ya say?"

"Ah……" Link wasn't just blushing, his whole face turned a deep shade of red from Talon's question. He was completely speechless, only making out a few unrecognizable words.

"Haha! Hey, I was just joking Link, I think you are a bit too young to be thinking of that kinda stuff." Talon laughed. Link could only laugh nervously, scratching the back of his head. Soon, Talon sat back down, dozing off to sleep again. Link heard a door open, looking up, he saw Malon coming down the stairs.

"Hey Link, nice job with my dad's game." Malon said as she smiled.

"You saw it?" Link asked, just finding out she was watching before hand.

"Yep, how did you do that anyway? How did you pick out all 3 just like it was nothing." Malon asked.

"I don't know, I just looked and some how, I knew that those were the ones." Link shrugged. "Here, let me get that." Link took the pack Malon had filled with food.

"Thanks Fairy Boy." Malon laughed, Link still not getting what was so funny.

"Shall we go?" Link asked, followed by a nod of Malon's head. Link and Malon headed out of Lon Lon Ranch, walking in the direction of Lake Hylia.

------------------------------

On the dirt road heading to Hyrule, Malon was admiring the view.

"I love nature so much." Malon stated, "The trees, the sky… It's all so great. You know Link, I am jealous of you."

"Why is that?" Link asked.

"Well you are on this adventure, you get to see the land of Hyrule, you are so lucky. I've always wanted to see what Hyrule had to offer." Malon said, almost like she was in a trance.

"Well I wish it were that easy, but I usually don't get to look around. I am fighting monsters and trying to collect these stones, it's a lot of work." Link was quiet for a minute or so and then he resumed talking. "Then again, I don't think I could have a quiet life style. I have a feeling that I will always be on some kind of adventure." Link said, looking up at the sky.

"Then bring me on an adventure Link." Link looked over at her, a little surprised by her request. "I'm sure once you collect these stones, you'll have some free time. So then we can go on an adventure, what do you say? Say yes, please?" Link laughed softly.

"How am I supposed to say 'no' to that?" Link said, Malon laughed. "Alright, we can go on an adventure sometime."

"Yay!" Malon jumped up and down with excitement.

------------------------------

Link and Malon had arrived at Lake Hylia, it was so beautiful. The water was clear as glass, the scene was one in a million. After looking for a nice spot to sit, Malon suggested the building that was secluded from the rest of the lake. Finding a small raft by the music loving scarecrows, they took it across to the fishing pond building. They sat there enjoying the view, Malon had her boots off and was letting her feet sink into the cool water.

"This feels so nice… It's been so long since I've had this much fun." Malon smiled over at Link who was standing a few feet away from the water. Link looked up, seeing a familiar looking bird.

"Uh oh…" Link walked over to Malon. "We have to go."

"What's wrong? Is there a monster coming?" Malon asked, grabbing her boots. Link grabbed her hand, pulling her to the door of the fishing pond building, rushing her inside, he slammed the door shut. Malon looked at Link, who gave out a sigh of relief. "Link, what was that all about?"

"There is this annoying owl who is always bugging me while I was looking for the Spiritual Stones. He would bore me to death with his useless lectures that I really couldn't care about, I'm just trying to avoid him." Link said, now relaxed.

"Oh, well since we are here, let's go fishing!" Malon said, pulling on Link's arm. They walked up to the desk where a man with short brown hair was standing.

"Hey kids, want to try fishing today? Only 20 Rupees for both of you." The clerk said.

"Yes please." Malon said looking for some rupees. While she was busy searching, Link paid the clerk, giving Malon a slight nudge.

"Don't worry, I got it." Link said, taking the fishing rod from the clerk.

"Alright, have fun, but remember to follow the rules!" The clerk said pointing at a sign. Both of the children nodded. They walked over to what they thought was a good spot to go fishing. Link took the fishing rob and looked around at all the possible spots to cast his line out. He finally decided on a spot and cast out. After a few seconds of tugging on the line gently, Link got a bite.

"Come on Link, reel it in!" Malon cheered. After a very small struggle, Link caught the fish. It wasn't a bad catch, he placed the fish in his bucket and handed Malon the fishing rod.

"Your turn." Link said handing her the fishing rod. Malon cast the line out, letting it sit in the same spot for a little bit. After all the fish swam by her lure, she was starting to get frustrated. She tried everything, slowly reeling the line in, tugging on it, nothing seemed to work, and she just wouldn't get any bites.

"Come on you stupid fish!" Malon pouted, bringing the line back in. She scanned the pond, until she stopped and smiled. "That the spot." Malon cast the line out once again, this time, right before it hit the water, a big fish jumped out of the water, grabbing the hook. Malon stumbled forward at first, but quickly regained her balance and started to pull the fish in. The struggle was going back and forth, no one really seemed to be ahead. Link walked over to offer a hand, but Malon shook her head, "It's ok Link, I got this one." Malon slowly started to back up, reeling the fish in until she had it caught. After comparing it to Link's, she found out it was much bigger than his.

"Wow, it's big!" Link exclaimed. Malon grinned, laughing while trying to hold her fish. Link and Malon walked around to the clerk, weighing their fishes.

"First the boy's," he placed Link's fish on the scale, "6 pounds, not bad kid. You made a new record, here is your prize." The clerk tossed Link a blue rupee. "And now, the young lady's fish… Woah! This one is a real lunker!" The clerk picked up the fish, setting it on the scale. "This one weighs 12 pounds! Seriously! Well, here is your prize." The clerk handed Malon a purple rupee.

"Your fish was twice as big as mine. Nice job Malon." Link said with a smile on his face. Malon smiled as well. For a few more hours, Malon and Link continued to fish, but then it started to get dark out. "Looks like these might be the last catches of the day Malon." Malon looked up, seeing the orange and red sky.

"Yeah I guess so." Malon said with a sad look on her face.

"Don't worry, we can come back again sometime." Link smiled.

"Mmk." Malon nodded. They weigh in their fish one last time, this time Link had the pond record catch of 14 pounds. Leaving the fishing pond, Link and Malon took the raft back to the mainland. "That was a lot of fun Link, thanks."

"It's no problem. I enjoy the relaxation myself." Link said with a smile. They continued to walk back to Lon Lon Ranch, the sky filled with many shades of orange and pink.

"Link, look at the sky, isn't that amazing?" Malon admired the sky.

"Yeah it's something alright." Link replied. As they walked, the sky began to grow darker and darker, until all you could see were the moon and stars. The silence was interrupted by a howl that was so loud, you'd think that it could be heard all throughout Hyrule. Malon grabbed on to Link's arm tight, frightened by the sudden howl. "It's ok Malon, I won't let anything happen to you." Link continued to lead the way, while Malon held on to him. Suddenly he stopped.

"Link?"

"Stay behind me." Link quickly unsheathed his Kokiri Sword and his Deku Shield, watching a bone hand dig its way out of the ground. A Stalchild finally dug its way out, it was joined by 2 more. Link charged at the first Stalchild, killing it in one strike. Link swung his blade horizontally at the second one, but it dodged and threw a punch at Link. Thanks to his quick reflexes, Link was able to block the attack with his shield. Link held his sword out for a few second, then with one swift motion, he twirled around, striking down both of the remaining Stalchild. He stood straight up, turning around to check on Malon. "You ok Malon- !" Link saw that another Stalchild had risen behind her, "Malon! Look out!" Link ran up, knocking Malon out of the way right before the Stalchild slashed at her. Link screamed out in pain, the monsters sharp bones deeply cut Link. _Damn, got me good… Malon, get out of here…_ Link couldn't get up in time, he saw the Stalchild ready to strike again. Link brought his arms in front of him, ready to block.

"Link!" Malon yelled, she quickly pulled out her bow. Shooting an arrow with great speed, she knocked off the monster's head. It walked around aimlessly, swinging at thin air. Link looked back, amazed at what just happened. With quick speed and accuracy, Malon had just saved Link. Slowly, he got up, holding his side. "Link, don't move, the cut will just get worse."

"We have to keep moving," Link said, picking himself up and placing his hand on the side of his stomach. "They'll… just keep coming." Link started to walk towards Lon Lon Ranch.

"Link!" Malon ran to his side, helping him walk. She looked at Link, he just tilted his head, pointing in a direction. Malon looked, seeing that Lon Lon Ranch was not to far away. Malon nodded, helping Link as they walked towards Lon Lon Ranch. The monsters still rising from the ground from behind them, but they still pushed on. "Link, we are almost there, just hold on a little longer." Just as she turned her head from Link, a Stalchild appeared in front of her, preparing to strike. Malon felt so scared, that she started to faint. Before she fainted, she heard Link's battle cry and the sound of metal breaking bone.

------------------------------

Malon opened her eyes, slowly they began to focus. _Where am I? All I remember is walking home with Link when-_

"Link! Link, where are you?" Malon yelled as she sat up, looking around. She was in her room, she was confused and worried for Link's sake. A knock was heard at the door.

"Malon?" Talon said before opening the door. "You're awake, that's good."

"Dad, where is Link? Is he ok?"

"He is resting, but he was hurt pretty badly. I tell you, that fairy kid is a tough one. Last night, I took a torch and went out to find you two. No sooner had I left Lon Lon Ranch, I found him, walking with you in his arms and his fairy flying with him." Talon said, telling the story. "Even though he was bleeding from a deep cut in his side and a cut on his forehead, he walked up to me, handing you to me, and then he collapsed."

"Dad, where is Link now? I want to see him." Malon said, getting out of bed.

"He is in the next room, but he probably isn't up yet." Talon led his daughter out of her room and to the guestroom down the hall. Talon stopped, looking at Malon. "Now don't be alarmed when you see him, he did get hurt pretty bad." Talon opened the door. Both Talon and Malon were shocked to see Link sitting up in bed, talking to his fairy.

"Link!" Malon ran to Link, hugging him tight. Link blushed slightly. "Thank the goddesses your ok."

"I'm fine." Link tried to stand up, but quickly grabbed his side.

"What are you doing? You should be resting, does your cut still hurt?" Malon pleaded.

"Yes Link, take it easy. You have nothing to gain by reopening your wounds." Navi said.

"Link, just lay down." Malon looked at him with a serious look on her face. Link looked back, he went back to lying down, staring at the ceiling. "That's better." Malon looked at her father. "I'll watch over him, make sure he doesn't do anything too reckless." She turned to Link and grinned. Talon left the room.

"Well I have a feeling I should go…" Navi flew over to Malon and sat on her shoulder. She whispered, "Meet me outside after you are done talking with Link. I'm going to find a Fairy Fountain, bring a bottle with you." Navi quickly flew out an open window. Malon's attention returned to Link. Link noticed that she was looking at him.

"Don't worry about me…" Link said with his head turned away from Malon. She looked over, shocked at what he had just said. "I'll be fine."

"How can you say that Link? You got seriously hurt…" Malon said. "Just because you have to save Hyrule, doesn't mean you are invincible." Malon said, as tears silently ran down her cheeks.

"Malon…" Link turned to face her, sitting up once again. "I know you want me to take it easy and to not do dangerous things. But I am going to be put into dangerous situations as long as I have to save Hyrule." Malon looked away, tears still in her eyes. "But I guess I can try a little harder to do things the safe way." He looked over at Malon.

"You better." Malon said wiping the tears from her eyes. She walked towards the door, she looked back at Link and smiled. "Get some rest." She left the room and headed downstairs into the kitchen. She went through the cabinets, grabbing 2 empty glass bottles. She walked outside and stood by her door. A few minutes went by, Malon began to look around.

"Hey, sorry about that." Navi flew over from the entrance to the ranch

"Why did you want me to come outside with an empty bottle Navi?" Malon asked.

"I know of a way that we can help heal Link faster, but the only way to get them here is with a bottle." Navi said.

"What are you talking about?" Malon was very confused.

"Do you know anything about wild fairies Malon?" Malon shook her head. "Well a Wild Fairy, unlike Partner Fairies like me, has the ability to heal someone. The person could be on the brink of death or just have a bad injury, as long as they are not evil hearted, they can be healed, though it doesn't work if you are drowning, or so I've been told. Anyways, I thought that if we found a fairy fountain around here, we could get a fairy and give it to Link." Navi said.

"Will that work?" Malon asked.

"It should, either way it doesn't hurt to try right?"

"Yeah, I guess. So where is this fountain?" Malon asked.

"Well, the closet one I was able to find is in the Graveyard at Kakariko." Navi said.

"In the Graveyard?" Malon's face went white with fear. "There is no way I am going into a grave." Malon protested.

"Hmm, well that is the only Fairy Fountain nearby…" Navi said. Malon looked up at the open window on the second floor of her house, thinking to herself. _Link… You're my friend. You saved me, now it is my turn to repay the favor._

"Then I am going." Malon said, walking into the house and grabbing a sack to carry the bottles in. She also equipped herself with her quiver and her child's bow. "Are you coming Navi?"

"Of course, Link would never forgive me if I didn't." Navi said, flying around Malon. They headed for the front gate, filled with new determination.

------------------------------

Once in Kakariko Village, Malon and Navi headed for the graveyard. One the way, Malon had a few question for Navi.

"So do you know which grave it is that has the Fairy Fountain?" Malon asked.

"To be honest, I really don't know. Sorry Malon."

"It's ok, don't worry Navi. We'll figure it out sooner or later. They continued on their path, making it to the graveyard. "Now let's see…" Malon examined each tombstone carefully. "This one looks weird." She said, as she walked behind the grave and pulled on it with all of her might. When she could no longer pull it, she let go and looked over to see if she had found the right one. "AHHH!" She was frightened by the sight of a Poe. She jumped back, drawing an arrow and loading it onto her bow. She released as soon as she had it loaded, pegging the ghostly creature right between the eyes, destroying it in one shot.

"Nice shot Malon!" Navi cried out.

"Well I guess that one wasn't it." Malon decided to take one more glance at the graves. "Hmm?" She looked at one that read (May you travel safely to the Sparkling Ocean) "I wonder." Malon got behind that grave and pulled it out of the way. She had found it, "Navi, over here." She yelled out to the fairy. "Well, time to go in I guess." Malon said as she jumped into the hole, followed by Navi. Upon entering, Malon saw a cracked wall straight ahead. "Link mentioned something about these walls…" She thought long and hard until she remembered that he used bombs on it. She looked through her bag, "oh I thought I had one with me. Ah ha, here we go!" She pulled out a single bomb she had picked up when Link made a made a mess. She ran away from the now lit bomb, until it blew up. After the smoke cleared, Malon could see a fountain with many fairies flying around. She walks over to them, opening one of the bottles and quickly catching one. She grabs the second bottle and does the same. "Navi, will this do?"

"Yeah, this should be fine. We should get back." Navi said. Malon and Navi headed for the blue platform, being warped out of the Fairy Fountain. They appeared on the surface, the grave back in place like it was before.

"Right." Malon said, heading back to Kakariko Village. Walking through the town, Malon looked at all the buildings around her, as well as Death Mountain. _Some day, I'll go up there._ Her thoughts returned to the task at hand, running to the exit of the town. Before leaving, she turned to the guard that stood watch at the front of the town. "Excuse me, sir?"

"Yes ma'am?" The guard replied.

"Could you tell me what time it is?" She asked

"Boing! The current time is 12:34 PM." The guard stated.

"Thanks." Malon ran off into Hyrule Field. She walked to the bridge to cross the river dividing the stairs to Kakariko and the rest of Hyrule Field. She calmly walked towards Lon Lon Ranch.

"Hey!" Navi yelled. "Shouldn't we be moving it?"

"Well with the way Link is, I'm sure he will be fine. Besides, I would just get tired." Malon walked stretching her arms out, placing them behind her head. She and Navi continued to head in the direction of Lon Lon Ranch, when Malon heard a howl from behind. She spun around and saw a Wolfos, she pulled out her bow and drew an arrow, taking aim. The Wolfos growled softly, walking steadily around Malon. She released her arrow, the Wolfos dodge it and charged towards Malon, it leaped at Malon, but she jumped to the ground before it hit her. She looked over and shooting another arrow at the Wolfos. Before it could react, the arrow penetrated the Wolfos' hind leg. This made it an easy target for Malon, but she let it go, running towards Lon Lon Ranch. "Ok, maybe I should run." Navi flew behind her.

"Yeah, that might be a good idea." Navi said.

------------------------------

Malon made it back to the ranch, running into her house. She went up the stairs and up to the guest room. She knocked on the door.

"Come in." A voice said from inside the room. Malon walked in with a bottle in each hand.

"Hey Link. How are you feeling?" Malon asked.

"I've been better." Link said, sitting up in his bed. He looked over to the bottles that were in Malon's arms. "What are those?"

"Fairies, they should make you feel better." She walked over to Link and handed him a bottle. "Go ahead Link, open the bottle." Link was very confused. _Where did she get a fairy? Wait, where did she get 2? What does she mean by making me feel better?_ Link thought back to a lecture that Navi had given him on the fairies and their magical powers. Nervously, Link opened up the bottle, the pink fairy flew around link frantically, sprinkling small bits of light all over Link, until it flew out the window. Link felt his side, not finding the wound that should be there. "How do you feel fairy boy?"

"Better, a lot better actually." Link said, getting out of bed and stretching. Link walked over to the dresser to grab his things, but stumbled slightly, grabbing his side.

"Link?" Malon ran over to Link, helping him to his feet. "You're still exhausted," Malon guided Link back to bed, sitting him down, "just wait here." Malon ran out of the room. A minute later, Malon came running into the room with some cold Lon Lon Milk. "Here, drink this." She brought the bottle up to his lips, he slowly drank about a third of the bottle. Malon placed the milk on the floor. "You ok?" Malon asked.

"Yeah, after a minutes rest, I'll be ready to go." Link said.

"No," Malon said, Link looked up at her. "You're not going anywhere. You are not in any condition to save Hyrule, let alone fight."

"I don't have a choice, I have to go." Link tried to sit up, but Malon held him down.

"Link, just a few days… Please?" Malon begged, looking at Link with such hope in her eyes that he would say yes.

"Alright." Link sighed. "I'm sure a few days won't hurt. Besides, I don't have any leads on where to go for the last Spiritual Stone."

"I'll go and see what I can get you to eat, fairy boy." Malon headed for the door, but right before she opened it.

"Hey Malon?" Link said.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for yesterday," Link said. _Yesterday? What is he talking about? _Malon thought to herself. "If it wasn't for you and your good shot with a bow, I would have been even worse off. So thanks." Link smiled again as usual. Malon smiled as well, leaving the room.

"He is such a great guy." Malon said softly to herself. _He thanked me for saving him? But he was the one who saved me._ Malon giggled to herself. _There is something about Link, I just wish I could be with him all the time_. Still being a young child, Malon didn't understand these feelings. She went to the kitchen to get some food for Link. After about 10 minutes, Malon had a well-prepared meal for the two of them. She walked up the stairs and to the guestroom. She opened the door to find Link stretching and what looked like a bag of many items on the floor.

"Oh, hey Malon." Link sniffed the air. "That smells pretty good, what is it?" Link asked, standing up.

"Some scrambled eggs, ever had them?" Malon asked, setting the plate down.

"Nope, can't say I have." Link quickly grabbed the plate and began to dig in to the eggs, eating them like there was no tomorrow. Malon giggled at Link. After Link was finished with his food he set he plate down on the floor. Malon looked back over at the bag Link had.

"What is this Fairy Boy?" Malon asked, grabbing the bag.

"That's a magical bag the Great Deku Tree gave me. I can hold all sorts of stuff in there without taking up room." Link reached into the bag, pulling out the 2 Spiritual Stones, his Fairy Slingshot, about 20 Deku Sticks, a Deku Seed Bullet bag, a Bigger Bomb bag, Deku Nuts, his Fairy Ocarina, 2 Bottles, his Adult's Wallet, and a bag of these strange gold tokens. Malon looked at the gold tokens.

"I've seen those before." She exclaimed, she ran out the door. Link heard another door shut, then close. Malon ran back in holding 3 of the golden tokens. "What are they Link?"

"Well from what I've been told, they belong to Gold Skulltulas which have cursed this family in Kakariko Village. The more Gold Skulltulas I kill and collect the tokens of, the closer the curse is to being lifted. So far I've killed about 20."

"Well I guess I've killed 3." She handed Link the Skulltula tokens. "If I kill anymore, I'll give you the tokens."

"Alright, thanks Malon." Link said placing the tokens into the small bag.

------------------------------

The next few days, Link spent his time recuperating at Lon Lon Ranch, at Malon's request. Although he was told to relax, Link kept himself busy by training. Working on accuracy with his slingshot, stretching, running laps around the corral fence, he did whatever he could. One day, Malon went outside to find Link. She looked all over the ranch, but he was no where to be found. Finally, she spotted him sitting against a wall by the storage shed on the other side of the ranch. She walked closer, hearing him talking. At first it seemed like he was talking to himself, with Navi no where in sight. She walked closer, trying to listen to what he was saying.

"She is a lot of fun to be with Saria, I think you would like her. ... … Yeah, she just as young as us." Link spoke to himself. _Who is he talking to? Maybe that hit to the head finally made him go crazy. _Malon giggled slightly at her thoughts. Link looked up hearing Malon. "Speak of the devil. Looks like I'll have to go Saria, it was great talking with you again. Oh, and thanks for the tip on the stone." Link placed his Fairy Ocarina back into his bag. "Hey Malon." Link waved to his friend.

"Hey Link, who were you talking to?" Malon questioned him.

"Just Saria, I just wanted to check in with her, I haven't for a long time." Link said as he stood up.

"Oh, what were you two talking about?" Malon was curious because she heard her name.

"Oh nothing." Link replied.

"Oh really? Then why did I hear you say "I think you would like her."? Who is this "her" Link?" Malon giggled.

"Well… " Link blushed slightly, "I was telling Saria about you, and I think she would like you. I mean I like you. I am glad that I know you, you are my first friend out of the forest and I never really talked to anyone else like I have with you."

"Really?" Malon blushed as well. _Wow, no one has ever said anything like that about me before._

"Well she told me that something is going on at Zora's Domain, I should probably check it out. See if I can get any information on getting that last Spiritual Stone." Link said, stretching.

"So… You're leaving?" Malon had a sad look on her face. "If thats the case..." She nodded, putting a smile on. "I'm going with you."

------------------------------

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next one should be coming soon.


	3. Adventure

A/N: Yet again, it is time to thank everyone who left a review.

**Crimson Blademaster:** Thanks for the review! Happy Holidays to you as well and yes, I like how I make fun of that damn owl too XD The bird had it coming for the many years of replaying Ocarina of Time. Keep on reading!

**LadyAduka02:** First off, I would like to thank you for placing my story in the "A Song for Malon" Community, I am honored to have my story there. Thanks for all the kind words.

**Zid:** Thanks for all the pointers. I greatly retyped the second chapter to stick with the story, but still holds a few moments of comedy. Don't worry, I don't plan on them falling in love as they are kids. I've enjoyed reading your story, A Pair of Time. It has given me many ideas and I've decided to use one of your ideas, if you don't mind. I'm going to state where Link and Malon are and the time. Example **Lon Lon Ranch: Day**. It helps keep track of where they are. If you don't mind, I might "borrow" one of your running gags. If that upsets you, just say the word and I'll stop it.

Thanks too everyone else who reviewed in the previous chapter and keep reading!

------------------------------

**The Hero of Time and Heroine of Hyrule **

_Chapter 3: Preparations for an adventure._

------------------------------

Lon Lon Ranch: Day

"I can't let you come along Malon, it's too dangerous." Link protested, shaking his head.

"Come on fairy boy! I'll never know what's really out there unless I leave this ranch." Malon argued. "Besides, you've seen how well I can give you back up with my bow, right?"

Link leaned against the barn wall, thinking deeply on the matter.

_She brings up a good point… She can fight… Besides, I guess it would make some of the puzzles easier with two people._ Link glanced up at the fairy sitting on top of his hat._ What do you think Navi? _

_Like you said, some of the puzzles would be easier, plus you don't know when a bow and arrow will come in handy. _

Link stood up, looking at Malon with a serious look.

"It won't be easy, you'll be traveling lot, fighting monsters and creatures that you could never imagine. Are you sure a Ranch Girl like you is up for the task?" Link said with a small grin on his face.

"Well," Malon placed her hand on her hip, returning the grin. "If a fairy boy like you is tough enough for the adventure, I should have no problem."

"Are you saying you're stronger than me?" Link questioned.

"Oh you know I am." Malon winked at him, flexing her arms.

"Are not!"

"Are to!"

"Are not!"

"Are to!"

"Are not!"

"Are not!

"Are to…. Wait a minute!"

"Got ya fairy boy!" Malon laughed.

Link scoffed.

"Whatever ranch girl!"

Malon quickly ran over to her house, she turned around waving to Link.

"Come on Link, we have to let my dad know." With that she ran in the house, leaving Link outside.

He sighed as he headed towards the house, Navi following behind.

"This is going to be interesting…" Link said as he stretched his arms behind his head.

Inside, Malon was already speaking with her father. Link noticed that in her hands was a small pack similar to the one he held his equipment in. Over her shoulder was a quiver fit for a child, holding a maximum of 20 arrows, her bow in her left hand.

Talon glanced over at Link.

"Link, I expect you to take good care of Malon, you promise me?" Talon asked in a very caring voice.

"Yes sir, I promise I'll keep her safe." Link said.

With her bow and her inventory pack, Malon was ready to join Link in his quest. They left Lon Lon Ranch, waving back to Talon.

Hyrule Field : Day

"Where are we off to fairy boy?" Malon asked, taking in the view of Hyrule Field.

"Well… We should probably make sure we have all the supplies we need… There is Hyrule Castle Town and Kakariko Village." Link glanced up into the sky, taking note of the sun's position. "It's a good 3 hour trip by foot to Hyrule Castle Town, unless we hurry, the gates would probably be closed by the time we got there."

"Then we should just head to Kakariko, it is a little farther, but we should be able to walk in at any time."

"Link, remember what the Great Fairy on Death Mountain said? There was another Great Fairy near Hyrule Castle."

Link turned to Navi and nodded

"Then it's off to Hyrule Castle." Link turned to face Malon. "We should probably get going… Where did she go?" Link spotted Malon walking in the direction of Hyrule Castle.

"Come on Link! If you don't hurry, we'll be stuck outside." Malon resumed her walking.

"Hey! Wait up!" Link went running after Malon, Navi trailing behind him

"We're almost there!" Link called as he and Malon sprinted towards Castle Town.

"We're not gonna make it!" Malon said, pointing to the drawbridge. "They are starting to pull it up. Ah!" Malon suddenly felt her feet leave the ground.

Link picked her up, carrying her bridal style as he sprinted to the drawbridge. Jumping on the pedestal to give him extra height, Link jumped onto the drawbridge just as it was going up. He landed fine, but due to the drawbridge continuing to rise, Link started to slide downward crashing into the cobblestone path. Malon and Link groan in pain as they both rose from the ground.

Town Market: Nightfall

"Hey kid, that was a pretty impressive stunt you pulled there."

Link and Malon turned their attention to the guard that was standing in front of the now lifted drawbridge.

"Good to see there are still some adventurous kids out there." The guard laughed. "Do you kids have a place to stay here?"

"No sir, we don't." Link said as he dusted off his tunic.

"Well if you'd like, there is an old storage house next to the bombchu shop that openly up recently, you kids can stay there if you'd like."

"Thank you sir." Malon said as she dusted her dress off.

"Not a problem ma'am, the door should be unlocked, just make yourself at home." The guard nodded, returning to his watch duty.

Link and Malon headed to the center of town, after walking for 15 minutes, they found the old building the guard spoke of.

"I'd like to look for the Great Fairy, that was we aren't wasting time tomorrow." Link looked towards the path to Hyrule Castle. "We will search for an hour or two at the most, after that if we haven't found anything, we'll come back."

"Right fairy boy." Malon nodded in agreement.

"Why do you keep calling me that?" Link asked as he and Malon headed toward Hyrule Castle.

"What? Fairy boy?"

"Yeah."

"Well duh." Malon pointed to Navi, who almost on command came out from under Link's hat. "Besides, I think it's cute." Malon giggled.

"Well then I'll just keep calling you ranch girl." Link smirked, as if he had just outsmarted a genius.

"Doesn't bother me." Malon shrugged. "I am a ranch girl."

As soon as the smirk had appeared on Link's face, it disappeared. He scoffed.

"I'm never going to win…"

"Yeah, you never will fairy boy." Malon said with a smile.

Hyrule Castle: Nightfall

After receiving many lectures from the guards that "Kids shouldn't be wandering around during the night," Link and Malon finally made it to the road to Hyrule Castle.

"Alright… Any ideas where this Great Fairy is Navi?" Malon looked up and the floating ball of light.

"No, I don't know where exactly the Great Fairy is, but if I sense something I'll let you know." Navi said, flying around Malon's head.

"Well it is probably closer to the castle, we'll have to get past the gate." Link looked to the side of a road, spotting the same vines he had climbed before to get in. "We can climb up this way, just like before."

"Fairy boy, why don't we just ask the guard to let us through? Maybe he will let us just this once." Malon whispered just before she walked towards the guard.

"There is no way he will just let us through!" Link said. "Come on Malon, I don't want to get caught!"

"Excuse me mister, do you think you could let me and my friend through? We are looking for something." Malon said, trying to sound the cutest she possibly could.

"You really want to get in that badly huh? Well…" The guard looked around, almost as if making sure no one was look. "10 Rupees and I'll let you two in."

"Deal." Malon nodded, handing the guard two blue rupees.

"Alright, make it quick." The guard tapped his spear on the ground, which opened the gate.

Link's jaw dropped when he saw what had just happened.

_Man… These guards really are stupid. First I slip past them, then they just let two kids in for 10 rupees… It's a surprise thieves don't get in easier._ Not wanting to ruin a good opportunity, Link runs and catches up with Malon, as soon as they are past, the gate closes behind them.

"Alright, Navi, do you sense anything?" Malon asked, looking around herself.

Navi floats around, moving back and forth from different areas. Suddenly she flies towards a sign.

"Dead End." Navi read, but then flew past it. "I sense something over here."

Link and Malon run towards Navi, who was flying around a giant boulder.

"Alright." Link reached out, pulling out a bomb.

"Link? What are you doing?" Malon watched as he planted the bomb next to the boulder.

"I'd run if I were you." Link said as he ran away from bomb, soon followed by Malon. BOOM! The boulder turned into dust and debris, revealing a small hole. "Hmm…" Link walked over to the hole, investigating it. "Looks like we could crawl through." Link got on his hands and knees, crawling through the hole, Malon and Navi followed.

Great Fairy's Fountain

The walls shimmered with an unnatural light, the area seems so enchanting.

"Wow! This is so beautiful!" Malon exclaimed as she admired the fountain. Her eyes fell upon the simple of the Triforce. "Do we have to summon the Great Fairy with that somehow?"

"Yeah, you have to play the song that only the Royal Family and its messengers know. Impa taught me the song, she called it 'Zelda' Lullaby'." Link said as he took out his Fairy Ocarina and approached the Triforce insignia

"Say Link?" Malon stopped him before he could step up to the insignia.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think you could teach me the song?"

"Hmm… Well I don't see any harm in it." Link turned around, facing Malon face to face. "Now pay close attention." Link brought the Ocarina to his mouth, playing Zelda's Lullaby.

Malon nodded and closed her eyes. She replicated the song perfectly, as he voice echoed through the Great Fairy's Fountain.

"Hee Hee."

Link and Malon both faced the fountain, looking for the owner of the voice.

Suddenly, the Great Fairy appeared out of the water, hovering above the pool.

"Young girl, you have a beautiful voice. In all my years of seeing those who come to visit me, I've never heard any of them sing the song of the Royal Family like you have. You have some talent."

Malon blushed and giggled.

"I'm not that good of a singer."

"I'd beg to differ, don't be modest of the voice you have, I sense it will serve you well down the road of life." The Great Fairy smiled. "Young heroes, I am the Great Fairy of Magic. I will grant you two a magic spell." The Great Fairy held her hands out, casting a light down upon Link and Malon. "Hold out your hands, young heroes."

Link held out his left hand while Malon held out her right. They watched as a flame began to engulf their hands, yet it did not burn them. The flame formed into a ball, a crystal then surrounded the flame. It slowly sank into their hands.

"I've given you the spell known as Din's Fire, us it to surround yourselves in righteous fire. Just think of the Fire, and slam you hand into the ground." The Great Fairy lowered her hands and nodded her head. "When battle has made you weary, visit me and I shall heal your wounds." The Great Fairy then disappeared into the fountain.

"Wow… We know magic now!" Malon exclaimed. "I can't wait to try it out!"

"Yeah, but for now, we should get back to town and get some rest." Link said, heading for the exit of the fountain.

**A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I can't wait to hear your reviews. Keep on reading!**


	4. Graveyard

**A/N: So Malon and Link just finished visiting the Great Fairy near Hyrule Castle. Where will they head to next? Read to find out.**

**Thanks to my reviewers!**

**KRP:** To answer some of your questions, Link didn't receive magic power from the Great Fairy of Power on Death Mountain; he received the sword technique, which gave him magic power. What I am going with is that Malon and Link both receive their magical power from the Great Fairy when they are given the spell or skill. I am using the "Location and Time" thing that Zid uses in his story, I explained that I liked it in his story and that I would use it like he does, giving him credit for it. Yes, you would think that if you could buy a bow, Link would buy one. But nowhere in Hyrule, at least according to my knowledge, do they sell bows. They only place where you could ever buy a bow was Koholint Island (Game Boy Zelda: Link's Awakening) I think there was one other game, but I'm not sure. Also, in that game, the Bow was 900 rupees, which is far more than out little hero can carry at the moment. Talon ordered custom bows for Malon, so that is where hers come from. Finally, I agree with you on Lord Jabu-Jabu, the dungeon doesn't make sense. I'm not a big fan of the Lord Jabu-Jabu dungeon, not because of its difficulty, mainly because of its annoyingness, also the fact that you are carrying around Ruto; she is a pain in the ass.

**Alli-dunno: **Thanks for your review! I am glad you liked the Din's Fire scene, I liked the way I did that, takes care of when I will have Malon use Zelda's Lullaby in the future chapters.

**KaizenYokoshima:** Thanks for the review! I know what you mean, the beginning does seem slightly like the others, but I mean they are kids. I'm not going to have these 10 year olds fall in love and know exactly what love is. When they mature, you'll see more of that. I know what you mean, and I will be changing up dungeons to make them seem more difficult plus accustom to two heroes going through them. The only one that might stay the same is Jabu-Jabu, I mean that one is pretty basic, go through with Ruto, Find the Boomerang, Chop up some electrified thingies and kill the electric jellyfish. Plus I really don't like the dungeon. But as for the different Temples, those will be changed. In the next few chapters, Link and Malon will also become more in sync with their fighting; they will have their own plans and styles of fighting together.

**BabyGurl278:** Thanks for all of your reviews! I am glad you have enjoyed the story so far. I hope you will keep on reading!

Keep on reading you crazy people!

------------------------------

**The Hero of Time and Heroine of Hyrule **

_Chapter 4: Bombchu to Graveyards._

------------------------------

**Hyrule Market: Day**

Malon and Link wandered through town, coming to the Market Square.

"The Happy Mask Shop…" Link pondered, pulling out 15 Rupees.

"What's that fairy boy?"

"I was just thinking, I need to go to the Happy Mask Shop, I won't be long." Link said.

"Ah, well I'm going to check out that Bombchu Bowling place that just opened up." Malon pointed to the Bombchu painted on the wall. "I figure I might as well get use to using them."

Link nodded before turning and heading to Happy Mask Shop.

**Happy Mask Shop**

"Oh, by the look on your face, I'd say you sold the Spooky Mask." The salesman said, smiling as usually.

"Yes sir, I did." Link placed 15 rupees on the counter.

"Payment received!" The man grabbed, putting them in his safe. "I have a new mask if you'd like to borrow it." He turned to his shelf, taking a cap that resembled a rabbit into his hands. "It is the Bunny Hood. Its long and fluffy ears are just like a rabbit's!"

**Market Place: Day**

_Bunny Hood huh? _Link shrugged, trying the Bunny Hood on.

"Wow, that's so cute!"

"Huh?" Link turned around to see one of the female shoppers of the market speaking to him.

"You know that reminds me of this crazy man who spends most of his time running around Hyrule Field. He's always talking about 'Being one with the rabbits'."

Link removed the Bunny Hood.

_A running man huh? _Link shrugged his shoulders. _I'll worry about it later._

**Bombchu Bowling**

"Come on…" Malon watched as the bombchu made its way along the side of the wall. It rode against the back of the wall, growing closer to the center…

"YEAH!" Malon screamed, jumping up and down. "I finally won!"

"Congratulations!" The purple haired clerk said. "Well, here is your prize; it's a Bomb Bag that can hold 40 bombs." She handed Malon the bomb bag.

"What do you think of that fairy boy? Only took me 90 Rupees to win a prize." Malon gloated, a huge grin on her face. "I mean it's a hard game, not one a fairy boy like you would be able to beat."

Link was speaking with the clerk, giving her 30 Rupees while Malon was gloating. She displayed the Bomb Bag as the prize once again. He stepped up to the line preparing to let his first bombchu go.

1 Minute later…

"Congratulations! Well, here is your prize." She handed Link the bomb bag. "I'm impressed; you won only using three bombchus."

Link shrugged his shoulders.

"It wasn't that hard." Link replied, placing his new bomb bag into his inventory pouch.

Malon walked up, placing her hands on Link's shoulders.

"Link…" She began to furiously shake him back and forth. "HOW DID YOU DO THAT IN ONE TRY? WITH JUST THREE BOMBCHUS NONE THE LESS!"

"I j-just did!" Link attempted to say as his body shook back and forth.

Malon sighed, letting go of Link.

"Boys and their explosives…"

**Market Place: Day**

"Where to now?" Malon asked.

"How about Kakariko Village?" Navi appeared out from under Link's hat. "It is on the way to Zora's Domain. Besides, haven't you collected over 30 Skulltula Tokens?"

"I think you're right Navi, we should go to the Skulltula House then."

Link and Malon headed down the stone path of the Market Town, trying to avoid the crowds as best as they could. They soon made their way to the gate of the Market Town.

**Hyrule Field: Day**

"It should take less than an hour to get to Kakariko." Link said, looking to the east. "Well, let's get going." Link started walking to the east, Malon and Navi following behind him.

_Hey Navi._ Malon tried connecting with Navi, like Link had done.

_Malon?_

_Wow, I didn't think that would work._ Malon smiled to herself.

_Neither did I... Was there something you wanted to ask me?_ Navi inquired, landing on top of Malon's red hair.

_Has Link always been this outgoing? It's almost like he is use to traveling and adventure._

_Well… I've only been with Link a few months now, but from what I was told, he kept to himself._

_What about his friend Saria?_

_Saria has always been kind to Link, she helped him break out of his shell, getting him involved in activities and events. She has always looked out for Link._

Navi flutters around a bit before landing back on Malon's head. _Besides her, I think you are the only other person Link has really opened up to._

_Really?_ Malon smiled. _Well I like him; he is a fun person to be around. He is the first person who has really tried to be my friend._

The time passed as Malon and Link traveled across Hyrule field, they finally reached their destination of Kakariko Village.

**Kakariko Village: Day**

"First stop, the Skulltula House." Link said as he walked to the center of the village.

"So what exactly happened to this people again?" Malon asked, her arms rested behind her head.

"I'm not sure, but some how they were cursed by a Skulltula and the family turned into Skulltulas themselves." Link and Malon approached a shabby looking house, the windows were boarded up.

"Are you sure this is the right house? It's really…. Spooky…" Malon said, laughing nervously.

"Yeah, this is the right place." Link placed his hand on the door knob, turning it slowly.

**House of Skulltula**

"Geez… It looks like a dump…" Malon said, examining her surroundings. The inside had many boxes covered in dust, planks of wood leaning against the wall. She looked to the end of the room, seeing a young boy with red hair.

"Hey, you've broken the curse!" The boy jumped up and down with excitement. "Take this as a reward!" He handed Malon a wallet with a gold jewel incased on the front. "That's a Giant's Wallet! It can hold 500 Rupees. I hope you enjoy it. Thanks again for breaking the curse."

Malon and Link quickly exited the building, mainly because Malon wanted to get out.

**Kakariko Village: Day**

"Thank god we are out of there." Malon said, wiping her forehead. "I hate creepy places like that…"

"Then you're not going to like where we are going next…" Link said, scratching the back of his head."

Malon glanced over at him.

"Where are we going?" Malon asked nervously.

**Graveyard: Day**

"Come on Malon, it won't be that bad." Link said, dragging her through the wooden gateway.

"I'm… not… going!" Malon yelled as she tried to run away.

"There is nothing to be afraid of! It's just a graveyard!"

Malon stopped and pushed Link away, causing him to fall on the ground.

"What are you talking about? It's a graveyard! Since when do little boys play and explore a graveyard?" Malon screamed.

Link stood up, dusting himself off.

"Well there is that kid." Link pointed to the little boy who he sold the Spooky Mask to.

"Looks at me! I'm Dampe the Gravedigger!" The little boy yelled, poking a stick into the dirt.

Malon looked at Link, her eyebrow twitching.

"Fine! You win!" Malon said, throwing her arms up in the air, walking towards the big tombstone at the end of the graveyard. "Huh?" She looked down, noticing a familiar symbol on the ground. "Hey… That looks like."

"The Triforce." Link finished, pulling out his ocarina. He nodded to Malon, as he began to play Zelda's Lullaby. Malon sang along with him.

They watched as the rain began to pour, thunder crashing throughout the sky. An unnatural ball of light began to form in front of the tombstone.

"Malon! Get back!" Link pushed her behind him, now in a defensive stance.

Suddenly, lightning struck the ball of light, causing an explosion that destroyed the tombstone. The explosion caused Malon and Link to fall back, Malon falling on top of him. After a few minutes, both of them began to stir. When they opened their eyes, they both saw deep blue eyes in front of them. Malon stared, lost in the gaze of Link's eyes.

"Ah… Malon?"

"Huh?" Malon snapped out of her trance, she looked to see a blushing link underneath her. "Ehh…" Malon's face turned a deep shade of red before she quickly stood up. "Sorry!"

Link stood up, hiding his face.

"Don't worry about it…" Link said, walking over to the remains of the tombstone. "There's a hole here…"

"No way Link!" Malon shook her head. "There is no way you are going to convince me to go down there!"

**Inside the Royal Tomb**

"I can't believe you convinced me to come down here…" Malon said, rubbing her temples.

"It's not that bad." Link said just before the smell of rotting flesh hit his nostrils. Water began to drip on his head. "Ok... Maybe it is that bad…" Link took off his hat and shook his head back and forth. He placed his hat back on his head.

"Watch out!" Navi cried out as a Keese came flying at Malon and Link. They both rolled out of the way, bringing out their fairy slingshot and bow. They stood back to back, deku seed and arrow loaded. A group of Keeses began to circle the two.

"Ready Malon?" Link asked with a grin on his face.

"I'll take more down then you fairy boy." Malon replied, a similar grin on her face.

The Keeses made their way at Malon and Link, both of them releasing their weapons. The arrow struck the first Keese, the momentum sent it flying into two others, taking out three in one shot. Link shot a barrage of deku seeds at the Keese, taking many of them out. Both kept moving, taking out the Keese preparing to dive at their partner. After a short while, the battle was over, the door at the end of the room becoming unbarred.

"Told ya I would take more out then you fairy boy." Malon said, patting Link on the back.

"Alright, you won this time. Let's keep going." Link and Malon climbed the large steps, entering the next room. They walked down a long path, coming before a large green pool. The smell of rotting flesh became stronger, that's when they spotted them.

"Navi! What the hell are those things?" Link yelled as he drew his sword and deku shield.

"They are Redeads! Watch out for their stare can paralyze you!" Navi said, circling around the head of the closest Redead.

"Malon, back me up ok?" Link glared at the enemy, awaiting the response of his friend. "Malon?" Link looked back, Malon wasn't moving. He placed hand on her shoulder shaking her. "Come on! Snap out of it!"

Malon shook her head, looking at Link, then behind him.

"Watch out!" Malon screamed as the Redead brought its head down, biting on to Link's shoulder.

Link screamed out in pain just before spinning around and slashing the Redead across the chest. He dropped his Kokiri Sword, grabbing onto his right shoulder.

The Redead was stunned for a moment, but began advancing again. An arrow struck the eye socket of the Redead, causing it to collapse on the ground.

"Link! Are you ok?" Malon cried as she looked at Link's shoulder.

"Yeah… I'll be fine." Link said, reaching to pick up his sword that was lying next to the Redead. Before he could reach his sword, the Redead began to move again.

"It's not down!" Link said, pulling his hand back.

"Try using fire! That should burn the body and finish it off!" Navi said, flying back to Link.

Link and Malon both began gathering fire in the palm of their hands, smashing them into the ground.

"Din's Fire!" They both yelled at the same time, a giant fire ball surrounded them, engulfing the entire room in flames. The Redeads all began to burn, falling to the ground.

"You ok to walk Link?" Malon asked, placing his sword back into the sheath on his back.

"Yeah, I'll be alright." Link said, placing his shield on his back.

They entered the next area, coming up to a large stone tablet.

"Hmm." Navi flew up to it, landing at the bottom of the stone tablet. "It looks like musical notes…"

* * *

A/N: Ok, I hope you enjoyed this chapter; I should have the next one posted very soon! Please leave review! 


	5. Zora's River

**A/N: Going into a creepy tomb, scary stuff. Well not really… Anyways, on with the story!**

**Alli-dunno:** I also like Link and Malon's combo use of Din's Fire. Yeah, Link got bitten, oh well, he is a tough kid.

**Babygurl278:** The good old N64 days… Well you can play them on the Game cube, but only if you have either OoT/Master Quest or the Zelda Collection Edition. Well, I think I am going to cut back a little on the **Place and Time** thing; it does get a little annoying after a while. Right, the musical notes are the notes of the Sun Song. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter, have a good vacation!

**KRP:** You know… I didn't really think about that… Why Link would have sold the mask, yet never checked out the Royal Grave. Well here is what I am going with, Link didn't hear about the royal tomb until after he left Death Mountain. He normal wouldn't return to Kakariko for any reason after retrieving the Spiritual Stone of Power from the Gorons. Link heard about the tomb from one of the Skulltula children while Malon was getting the Giant's Wallet. To answer your question, No, Din's Fire is not that effective in the game. Neither do the Redeads return to life after you take them down. I was going with more of a Resident Evil way with the Redeads. Normal Fire would just make them moan at you, they would stay engulfed for a short amount of time but the fire would die out. I just thought it would be a cool way to show off a double dose of Din's Fire. Like I said to Babygurl278, I think I am going to cut it down a bit with the Time and Place thing. Like I don't need to say **Hyrule Field: Day** just to have them say "Let's go to the ranch" and to say the ranch like 1 line later. I might just state more important areas like the Temples in the future or something. I am glad to hear your two cents, it helps a lot. Keep on reading.

**Aki-Sama of the Northern Lands:** Thanks for the review! Keep on reading!

**Zid:** Thanks a lot for your reviews! No need to repeat all of our messages, so I'll just skip it.

To the rest of you people that read the story, help out and drop a review with your thoughts. It helps a lot.

------------------------------

**The Hero of Time and Heroine of Hyrule **

_Chapter 5: Up Zora's River._

------------------------------

"Fairy boy." Malon called out, breathing heavily. "Can we take a break?"

"A break?" Link glanced up into the sky. "I guess we could stop a little early."

"Early?" Malon yelled pointing up into the sky. "It's been night for a few hours now!"

"Sorry, I'm just use to traveling through most of the night." Link said, rubbing the back of his head. "We can stop for the night." He stretched out, taking a seat on the ground.

"How did you survive sleeping out here without a tent?" Malon asked, tossing a large canteen to Link. "Get some water from the river." She pointed to the water source not even 20 feet away.

"Like I said, I didn't sleep during the nights. I would sleep for a few hours during the morning and I would get going right away." He stood up, walking away to the river.

Malon continued to set up the tent, but turned her head when she heard the sound of footsteps coming near.

"Wow that was fast Li-" She started to turn around. "AH!" She fell over.

"Sorry about that, I didn't mean to scare you." A man with short red hair was jogging in place in front of her.

"Malon!" Link came charging towards the two with his Kokiri Sword drawn. "What's wrong?"

"It's alright fairy boy, this man just startled me." Malon stood up and dusted off her dress.

"I apologize again, I was just running by." The man said, still jogging in place.

"Running man?" Link said quietly to himself, sheathing his sword.

"I wish to run wild like the rabbits that use to inhabit these fields." He sighed, stopping and sitting down for a quick rest. "Even if I could only pretend…"

"Here, I think you might like this." Link said, showing the man the Bunny Hood he has gotten earlier.

"AH! Those ears! They are long and floppy! Just like… Little boy! I'll buy that, I don't care how much it costs!" The man began dumping rupees out on the ground. Red rupees, blue rupees, gold and purple rupees, he threw them all in front of Link and Malon.

Link handed the man the mask.

"Thanks kid!" The man threw the Bunny Hood on, jumping up and began running at top speed.

"Wow…" Malon looked over at Link. "How much was that mask?"

"50 Rupees." Navi said, flying out from Link's hat.

"And how much did he just give us?" Malon asked, looking to the rupee covered ground.

"This might take a while to count…" Link said, scratching his head.

15 minutes later…

"Alright, looks like we have…" Malon did the math one last time in her head. "953 Rupees…"

"Well… We can only carry 800… Hand me your wallet Malon."

"Here." She handed him the giant's wallet, watching him fill both the adult's and giant's wallets. Many rupees were still left over on the ground.

"We should be set on rupees for awhile." Navi said from her perch on Malon's shoulder. "You two should get some rest, we will be heading up Zora's River tomorrow."

----

_The fire blazed, a young woman tried her best to escape the hellish inferno. The injured woman crawled away, carrying a baby in her arms. A group of bandits surrounded the woman, armed with all sorts of weapons. The laughter echoed through out the fiery surroundings._

Link stirred in his sleeping bag, sweating profusely.

"NO! Don't!" Link yelled out, tossing and turning.

"Huh?" Malon sat up, rubbing her eyes. She looked to the source of the yelling and screaming. "Fairy boy?"

"He is having a nightmare! I can't wake him up." Navi called, flying around Link's head.

Malon quickly got up and ran to Link, shaking him in attempt to wake him from his nightmare. "Link! Wake up!"

He stopped moving, breathing heavily. He opened his eyes, glancing around the tent.

"Link! Are you ok?" Malon started into his cerulean eyes.

He looked back into her matching eyes, nodding his head before he sat up.

"Yeah…" He wiped the sweat off his forehead, tossing his green hat to the side.

"What was it about fairy boy?" Malon asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it." Link responded, looking down to the floor.

"Alright." Malon nodded.

"This is why I don't sleep much…" Link laid back down, turning his back to her. He closed his eyes.

"I have nightmares too Link. Sometimes I wish there was just someone near… to look out for me." She smiled, moving her sleeping bag closer to his. "I'll be here to wake you up, protect you from your nightmares."

"Thanks Malon…" Link whispered, before attempting to fall asleep.

She lay in her sleeping bag, closing her eyes as well.

"Good night fairy boy."

----

The Cuccos crowed, waking the two heroes. They packed up the tent, heading up the river side. After a few minutes they reached the mouth of Zora's River. After swimming across the river, they came to a roadblock of boulders.

"Well this is pretty simple to get past." Link said reaching for his bombs.

"Young heroes! It appears you have gotten bigger and stronger the last time I saw you." A voice was heard from the sky.

"Huh?" Both Malon and Link looked up to see a familiar owl land on a gate near the boulders.

"It is I, Kaepora Gaebora. Link and Malon, I suppose you are in search for the Spiritual Stone of Water." The owl turned it head.

"Yeah we are… How do you know my name?" Malon asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"I may appear to be just an owl, but I assure you that I am quite more than a mere owl. I pass over Lon Lon Ranch quite often, so that should answer your question."

"I see…"

"At the end of this river lies Zora's Domain, the home of the aquatic race in Hyrule. They have served the Royal Family for years by protecting this water source. Their gates will only open to those who have some connection to the Royal Family. Let them hear the tune of the Royal Family. Take care young heroes!" With that, Kaepora flew off into the sky.

After destroying the roadblock of boulders, Malon, Link and Navi continued traveling up Zora's River. With the help of a near by Cucco, they were able to cross the first gap of the river. Walking up many hills and bridges, not to mention jumping some gaps, the came to the start of the river. A giant waterfall stood in front of them, at their feet stood a stone plate with the Triforce pictured in it. Link played and Malon sang Zelda's Lullaby, causing the waterfall to spread open.

"Alright, let's go!" Link said as he jumped into the opening in the wall.

Malon followed, entering the dark passageway.

The sound of the flowing water echoed throughout the majestic cavern of Zora's Domain. Link and Malon walked down the stone path, coming to a slight fork in the path.

"It looks like the down path just leads into the water…" Link glanced down one path, then at the other. "My guess is that the head of the Zora's would be up this way." Link began following his set path, Malon followed closely behind. After a few minutes, they came to a large chamber; sitting in front of a small gate was King Zora. In front of him was a small platform.

"Fairy boy." Malon whispered, pointing at the sign. "It says, 'If ye wish to speak with the King of the Zoras, stand on the podium.'" Malon dragged Link up the small set of stairs so they were now standing in front of King Zora.

"Hylians? We have not seen your kind in Zora's Domain for such a long time. How can I help you?" King Zora spoke, a friendly smile on his face.

"Your Majesty, we come seeking the Spiritual Stone of Water. We need it to complete a quest we are on." Malon spoke, her voice showing no fear, but politeness at the same time.

"You wish to have the Zora's Sapphire? I am sorry young Hylian, but that is a most scared treasure of the Zoras. It is also not mine to give; Princess Ruto is in possession of that stone."

"I see." Malon said, her smile disappeared.

"Excuse me, your majesty." Link spoke up.

"Yes young one?"

"Where is Princess Ruto? We would like to speak with her."

"I am afraid I am not sure of that myself. She went to feed Lord Jabu-Jabu a few hours ago, but I haven't seen her since."

"I understand," Link bowed, showing respect. "Thank you for your time."

"While you are up this way, you might want to try the Diving Challenge down this passage." King Zora pointed to his right. "See if you can swim like we Zoras."

Link and Malon shrugged and headed down the passage, coming to the top of a waterfall. A Zora stood at the mouth.

"Would you kids be interested in the Diving Challenge?" The Zora asked holdings 5 blue rupees in his hands.

"What exactly do we have to do?" Link asked.

"It is simple; I will toss these Rupees into the water down there." The Zora pointed into the bottom of Zora's Domain. "You must dive gracefully and collect all the rupees in a 30 second time limit. Do so and you win! Want to give it a try for 10 Rupees?"

"Let me try this first fairy boy." Malon hurried in front of like, handing the Zora two blue rupees.

"Get ready…" The Zora said, tossing the rupees into the water. "And GO!"

* * *

**A/N: Ok I felt that this was a good place to end this chapter. Read and Review!**


	6. New Story

To all those who had once read this story, I can't apologize enough to leaving you hanging for the last couple years. But I do bring good news! I am canceling this story, but in it's place a new story is rising. It is called "Passing Ages, Changing Seasons" It will be centered around Link and Malon, but it is going to start differently than this story did. At the same time, I am looking for a Beta Reader for my new story, I am not exactly sure how to look for one through the website, it's been awhile since I've been here so if you would like to volunteer, I would appreciate it.

I hope you guys enjoy the new story and I am looking forward to your reviews.

Sylis


End file.
